Let me love you
by Sophie-sama
Summary: Quando Katerina retorna a Londres, tudo parece estar diferente. Ela espera que todos tenham se esquecido do seu passado e que sua família possa conseguir o titulo de nobreza que seu pai tanto quer, porém, em uma sociedade dominada por títulos e dinheiro, as irmãs Katerina e Elena tem que decidir entre o coração ou a família. Com uma mistura de doces e luxo,a antiga Londres se ergue


_A história traz Londres em seu auge com toda a sua graça e luxo. Um mundo onde as aparências dominam e os corações ficam a mercê das escolhas dos outros._

_Uma nova história que encantará você, caro leitor, a cada letra e a cada capítulo._

_creia em mim e leia..._

* * *

A jovem olhava para a janela tentando não mostrar a curiosidade que havia tomado conta de si quando chegaram à velha cidade de Londres. Ela costumava conhecer o lugar como a palma da sua mão, mas, aparentemente, o tempo que passara com a sua avó na Bulgária havia mudado mais que o pensamento da menina, mas também as ruas da sua cidade.

Como tudo estava diferente! Aquela chapelaria estava lá quando ela viajara? E aquela mercearia não era a antiga doceria da cidade? E, pelos céus, como as roupas estavam diferentes! Os chapéus mais extravagantes e os vestidos com tantos babados que a deixaram tonta!

Ela virou o rosto e respirou fundo. Tudo havia mudado, mas e sua família? Como estaria?

- Senhorita, sente-se bem?- Uma de suas criadas falou com um pesado sotaque búlgaro. A menina assentiu um pouco tonta. Estava assustada em retornar para casa, estava assustada em como estaria a sua família com tantas mudanças que via na sociedade até uma família tradicional como a sua podia ter se rendido a tanta modernidade.

Não demorou muito para que a carruagem chegasse à mansão da sua família. Não era muito antiga nem grande, visto que seu pai a havia construído com suas próprias mãos quando veio com a mulher e os filhos para a cidade, mas era respeitada. Sua família havia ganhado prestígio pela tradição e o trabalho duro com o comércio, mas, atualmente, seu pai estava bastante concentrado em títulos de nobreza.

E ela esperava não ter arruinado todas as chances dele.

Ela sentou-se ereta e esperou a porta da carruagem ser aberta enquanto seu coração batia como o de um passarinho recém-nascido, quase sem parar. Viu sua mãe aparecer na porta da mansão com uma expressão saudosa, mas severa.

A porta foi aberta.

Ela desceu e foi seguida pelas suas duas criadas búlgaras e um criado foi levando as suas malas, poucas, para dentro da casa. A jovem tomou em seu rosto uma expressão confiante e andou até a sua mãe fazendo uma leve reverencia.

-Mama. – Ela falou incerta da reação que obteria.

- Katerina. – Ela ouviu sua mãe falar. – Então, você finalmente voltou.

Katerina assentiu um tanto nervosa, só agora se dera conta do tanto que sentira falta da sua mama.

-Entre. – A mãe falou com um leve sorriso.

Katerina entrou e observou a mobília da família exatamente como estava quando ela deixou Londres, a lembrança do dia a trazia arrepios, e outro fato incomum.

- Onde está o papa? – Ela perguntou mostrando que a sua estadia na Bulgária trouxe um leve sotaque quando ela tentava falar em inglês novamente.

A mãe olhou para os lados com uma expressão triste. Estava muito feliz com o retorno de Katerina, mas todo o transtorno que a família havia sofrido desde a _aquilo_. Ela se culpava diariamente pelo infortúnio na vida da filha, sentindo que devia tê-la educado mais rigidamente e intolerando seus caprichos.

-Não receberam minha carta avisando minha chegada? – Katerina voltou a perguntar confusa, lembrava-se de ter mandado a carta. Ela observou a feição da mãe e, mesmo sabendo exatamente o que estava acontecendo, negava-se a acreditar que o pai ainda a considerava uma desgraça na família.

-Seu pai e seu irmão foram caçar com o Lorde Mikaelson, um homem de muito prestigio na sociedade. – Sua mãe falou desviando o olhar para uma sujeira invisível na mesa de madeira escura que ficava no meio da sala.

_Estão me evitando. _Katerina pensou, mas já imaginava que seria assim. As últimas palavras do pai para com ela chicoteavam em sua memória repetidamente há meses:

_" Você desgraçou esta família,Katerina"_

Ela se recompôs. Havia aprendido muito com a avó e sabia que devia honrar o seu sangue e não ter medo de qualquer consequência. Enfrente tudo com postura e elegância, ela recordou mentalmente o que a avó lhe disse na hora de sua partida.

- E Elena, onde se encontra? – Katerina falou sentando-se no sofá cor vinho e alisando seu vestido. Viu a mãe sorrir, devia ser uma pergunta fácil.

-Estou aqui, irmã. – Katerina ouviu a voz de Elena soar pelas suas costas e levantou-se virando para a escada em espiral para ver sua duplicata. Elena usava um vestido simples, para casa, e certa alegria em seus olhos.

-Elena! – Katerina falou enquanto abraçava a irmã. – Passou-se tanto tempo que esqueci como era olhar-me em ti, irmã!

Elena e Katerina eram irmãs gêmeas e a única diferença era o cabelo cacheado nesta e o liso naquela. Somente. Suas personalidades também diferenciavam de uma forma extraordinária, pois enquanto Elena era boa, misericordiosa e encantava a todos com sua lealdade, Katerina era caprichosa, determinada e um tanto mimada.

Tais personalidades costumavam a entrar constantemente em choque quando moravam juntas e o reencontro trazia uma dúvida quanto ao futuro do relacionamento das irmãs, que há tanto não se viam.

-Katherine, senti tanto sua falta! Os bailes são chatos sem você ! – Elena falou abrindo um sorriso alegre para a irmã que o retribuiu. – E senti sua falta, minha irmã.

Katherine ( ou Katerina, como era chamada pelos pais) abriu um sorriso ao lembrar-se dos bailes, como sonhava com eles enquanto estava com a avó.

- Como foi a estadia na casa de nossa avó? – Elena perguntou sentando-se com a irmã, mas antes que esta pudesse responder foi interrompida pela mãe.

-Elena, Katerina terá muito tempo para contar-nos sobre sua viagem! Ela está cansada e deve descansar antes da chegada do seu pai, ele quer conversar com Katerina no jantar.

Katherine sentiu o medo em seu coração, mas apenas assentiu com a cabeça e abriu um sorriso.

- como quiser, mama. – Ela falou enquanto se levantava e chamava Elena para subir com ela e ver os vestidos que a avó havia dado para Katerina e mandado para Elena.

Porém a mente de Katerina não conseguia se parar de pensar na conversa que seu papa queria ter com ela. Ela respirou fundo e tocou no cordão dado pela avó para ela e lembrou-se de outra frase da avó:

_Você conseguirá superar tudo isto, Katerina, Você tem o fogo das Petrova._

Como ela desejava que a avó estivesse certa.

* * *

_reviews?_

_Sophie-sama_


End file.
